


Bánh Quy Tiên Tri

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Lấy bối cảnh ngay sau The Study In Pink, bữa khuya của John và Sherlock ở nhà hàng Trung Hoa rẽ sang một hướng bất ngờ.





	Bánh Quy Tiên Tri

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confucius says...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940831) by [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime). 



“…nhưng hóa ra thủ phạm lại là con mèo đó!” Sherlock kết thúc câu chuyện với một tiếng cười giòn. John cũng hòa theo, cười rung cả người, trước mặt anh là dĩa mì xào đã ăn sạch.

Phải mất vài phút sau tiếng khúc khích mới lắng xuống, rồi người hầu bàn mặt mũi quạu quọ nọ đến  đưa cho họ hóa đơn thanh toán, hay nói đúng hơn là dằn tờ giấy xuống mặt bàn. John tự động cầm lấy tờ phiếu, nhưng Sherlock đã nhanh tay hơn: “Để tôi mời, năn nỉ đấy.”

John nhún vai dễ dãi và quay sang mấy chiếc bánh quy tiên tri nhà hàng tặng kèm với hóa đơn. Anh cố ý nhón lấy cái ở gần Sherlock nhất và bắt đầu mở lớp giấy kính ra, nhưng mau chóng dừng lại khi một ý tưởng xẹt ngang đầu. Giơ chiếc bánh mới mở được một nửa lên, anh hỏi người ngồi đối diện: “Được rồi, cậu nói xem lời tiên tri là gì?”

 “Gì cơ?” Sherlock ngẩng lên khỏi phiếu thanh toán và hỏi lại. Rượu mận đã làm gò má nhợt nhạt của cậu hồng lên, mắt cậu vẫn còn lấp lánh dư âm tiếng cười họ cùng nhau chia sẻ ban nãy.

John nhìn khuôn mặt đó mà tự dưng tim đập loạn xạ. Anh phải đằng hằng rồi mới trả lời: “Cậu khoe mình đoán được cả bánh quy tiên tri mà. Nói xem nào, thiên tài, lời tiên tri là gì?”

Sherlock nhoẻn miệng cười nhìn anh rồi làm ra vẻ rất nghiêm nghị. Cậu tỉ mẩn nghiên cứu mẩu bánh một lúc thật lâu, thậm chí còn rút cả kính lúp trong túi ra liếc qua rồi mới trịnh trọng tuyên bố: “Lời tiên tri nói rằng ‘Bạn sẽ gặp một người lạ mặt, cao và tăm tối.’”

John phì cười, “Thật à? Kết luận của cậu là vậy sao?”

“Thì đúng là vậy mà.”

 “Được rồi, để xem nào,” John nói và mở nốt lớp giấy gói. Anh bẻ chiếc bánh ra, nhìn xuống rẻo giấy nhỏ xíu chỉ có vẻn vẹn một dòng chữ: “Tình yêu của đời bạn đang ngồi ngay trước mặt bạn.” Nụ cười trên mặt anh rơi đi đâu mất, thay vào đó là sự kinh ngạc khi anh ngẩng lên  nhìn người đàn ông xinh đẹp nhưng khác thường ở đối diện.

“Sao nào?” Sherlock hỏi. “Tôi nói có đúng không?”

“Chuẩn đến từng chữ,” John nói dối. “Người lạ mặt, cao và tăm tối, y như cậu nói. Cậu ăn gian đúng không?”

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích: Bánh quy tiên tri, nguyên văn là Fortune Cookie, hay được tặng kèm cho thực khách tại các nhà hàng Trung Hoa ở nước ngoài, nhưng không có ở Trung Quốc =)))  
> Chẳng ai ăn uống gì mẩu bánh bé tẹo này, chủ yếu người ta thích tìm tờ giấy giấu trong trong bánh. Trên đó thường in những thông điệp tích cực hoặc mập mờ, nhưng nhiều khi cũng có ranh ngôn như thế này chẳng hạn =))) "Đừng bao giờ bỏ lỡ cơ hội câm mồm lại."  
> 


End file.
